Strike at Midnight
by Maki Tsukino
Summary: Every century there's a new king in the realm of Gesshoku. Striking at midnight during a lunar eclipse he must find the purest mate on the realm called Earth. When Amu meets the person she is destined for, what will fate bring her way?


A Strike at Midnight

S.U.M.M.A.R.Y

Every century there's a new king in the realm of Gesshoku. Striking at midnight during a lunar eclipse he must find the purest mate on the realm called Earth. When Amu meets the person she is destined for, what will fate bring her way?

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"MAMAAAA!" Screamed a 6 year old Amu who laid back sitting against the headboard of her bed.

"What is it Amu?" Said Amu's Mom, Midori who walked in the room with her 5 month pregnancy stomach popping out.

"I want you to tell me the legend about the magical king who fell in love with the human girl." Said Amu exited hopping in her bed.

"Honey, I tell you that story every night, I know you have it memorized more than me." Said Midori patting Amu at the top of her head.

"I know but I can't fall asleep without you telling me."

"Ok, Ok I'll start but remember tomorrow is your first day of school, you got to wake up early? Midori said while sitting in the bed with Amu leaning her back against the headboard.

"Okay, Okay!"

"The legend is called Strike at Midnight. It was about a 17-year-old handsome vampire prince called Tsukiyomi Daiki who was born on the lands of Gensshoku. Daiki was cold, heartless and never bonded with anyone. Being the crown prince, having responsibilities over three younger brothers, a strict father and having the world on his shoulder made him who he is. But, deep inside his "cold" heart the only thing he wished for is be free, go to other realms, explore, be adventurous, and express his true feelings. Daiki decided to escape and go to the Earth realm. When Daiki's father found out about his escape, he banished Daiki from Gensshoku. Once he arrived on Earth, he fit right in with the people. Days passed and he loved Earth, he decided to make it his home. Especially when he met an extraordinary human girl named Aimi. Aimi and Daiki fell in love at first sight. Aimi knew that there was something distant about Daiki but that made him more unique. Daiki wanting to be honest with Aimi decided to invite her to the Nisshoku festival and confess Aimi everthing about himself. When the clock's hand stroked 12:00, Aimi pulled Daiki's shirt and gave him a deep kiss filled with love and they lived happily ever after. The End.

After Midori finished her story, she saw her daughter peacefully chuckled and put the covers over her.

"Good Night Amu sweet dreams." She went out the door and went to bed to join her husband Tsumugu.

"What were you doing?" asked Amu's dad Tsumugu while pulling the covers off the bed.

"Oh I was just telling Amu the story that my mother always use tell me, Strike at Midnight."

"Wow Amu's just like her mother always falling for romance" said a chuckling Tsumugu already in bed hugging his wife.

"Shut up. Anyways I just told her the short version I was too tired to finish"

"Have you ever told her the real version?"

"Nope, I've been too tired. Since your kid here keeps on asking me for food." Said Midori as she rubbed her belly.

"Hahaha well let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day for us."

"Yeah, yeah. Goodnight"

"Goodnight my love"

They both fell asleep dreaming of their peaceful life they have, not knowing what is destined for their oldest daughter Amu.

10 Years Later

A brand new day begins. The sun's shining. The soft wind blowing through the Cherry Blossom trees. The great smell of nature. Cars and people passing by the small town. Yep, just a peaceful, quiet day in town.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

A pair of golden eyes opened.

6:45 A.M

No worries.

7:30 A.M

"KYAAAAA I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

Ok so maybe not so peaceful.

20 minutes later.

Dressed up in her uniform. A 16 year old Amu rushed out her apartment, locked the door and ran out with a bread in her mouth.

"Damn I'm going to be late. I guess I should go through a short cut." Amu thought running as fast as she could passing buildings, people and going through an alley. Seeing already that the school was close by she stopped to catch her breath, eat her bread slowly and continued walking to class.

Amu was starting her 10th grade school year. She was really popular among her classmates since she has a great body: round B-Cup breast, nice curves, having pink long beautiful hair, golden eyes, nice pair of legs and having a smile of an angel. Especially her personality: she was always helpful to other, never trying to be things that she's not and if anyone messed with her friends, you will be sorry. Amu lives alone in her apartment, since her mother, father and 10 year old young sister Ami were on oversea business trips. Amu's mother being a famous magazine editor and a fashion designer and her father being a famous photographer and owning five companies around the world. Ami being a hyper, cheerful, loving 4th grade student, she always wanted to go on adventures and wanting to seeing new things she went with them.

Amu walked inside her classroom seeing her best friends Yaya and Nadeshiko.

"Ohayou Mina!"

"Ohayou Amu – Chan!"

"Ohayou Amu – Chii!"

"Hey Amu, are you going to the festival that is being held tomorrow, the one that will show us the lunar eclipse?" Nadeshiko asked exited.

"Are you, Amu? Are you, are you, are you?" Yaya asked so close to Amu's face.

"I will if only Yaya stops putting her face so close to mine." Amu said putting her hand on Yaya's face and pushing her away.

"MEANY!" Yaya screamed out and left the room.

"Where the hell does she think she's going? Class is about to start." Amu sweat dropped watching Yaya leave.

"You know how Yaya is the baby of the school. Plus remember this isn't her classroom. I bet she's going to Tadase to whine about what you did to her." Nadeshiko laughed going to her desk.

"Oh yeah, the drama queen of the year. So what time is the festial"

"Tomorrow we are leaving at 10:30 P.M."

"Why so late?"

"Because if we go too early we will easily get tired."

"Oh, right"

"Plus there's a story behind the lunar eclipse called Strike at Midnight". Said Nadeshiko with dreamy eyes.

"Oh, I remember my mom always telling me that story at night. But I thought it was just a fairy tale." Said Amu.

"Nope. This story is legendary. Especially the prince sacrificing everything for the woman he loves."

"What do you mean? Didn't he escape his father because he was tying him down to the castle?"

"No that's the kid's story. Well you se-

"Ok class settle down. Open your books to page 49." Nikaido – Sensei said as he walked in.

"Oh well it's just a stupid story. Not like it is real." Thought Amu as she looked out the window.

Amu started to yawn, put her head on the table and fell asleep.

After Class

"Wow! You got a detention again?" Yaya said laughing out loud.

"Yea, this is the 5th one this week. You're the one with the failing grades and I'm the one with the detentions. Good, at least I'm not the only one that gets into trouble here. Amu said getting ready for her detention.

"Hey Amu, do you want us to stay here and wait for you?" Yaya said getting her backpack.

"No, I'm good. You guys should go on without me I'm fine so it's cool!" Said Amu as she started to get ready for detention.

"Alright, Ja Ne Amu – Chan!"

"Bye, Amu – Chii enjoy hell in your detention and your best friend Nikaido – Sensei! Jajajajajaja!"

"BITCH!"

"HINAMURI AMU!" Yelled out Nikaido – Sensei.

"Men I'm the only one who gets in trouble." Amu sigh and got ready for a 1 hour of detention.

After Detention

"FINALLY FREEDOM!" Amu screamed out loud. Running out the double doors. Students and teachers that were left behind looking at her weirdly. Thank god it was Friday.

It was getting dark already. Amu hated it when she was alone in the dark. Everything was so quiet. So she decided to walk quickly. The only thing Amu wanted to do is go home, take a hot steamy shower, eat and see her favorite anime shows. The sun had already set, so Amu decide to take the shortcut through an alley she found 2 days ago. As she walked through the alley she almost couldn't see anything only a dim light coming from a lantern. Amu started to feel like someone was following her. She started to walk faster but right when she was about to reach the other side she tripped.

"Itaiiiii" Amu groaned. She opened her eyes and found a blue cat with a mysterious dark blue eyes in front of her. She sat there and picked up the cat.

"Aww you're so cute and really weird I haven't seen a cat so blue." Amu smiled as she petted the cat.

As Amu was about to stand up, the cat went toward her neck and bit her.

"Ow! What is it today pick-on-Amu day?" She said groaning. Putting her hand on her neck trying to relieve the pain.

When she stood up and let the cat down on the street floor. She began to feel dizzy and her eyes were getting blurry. Everything suddenly went black. Amu was lying there in the empty street while a certain blue cat only smiled.

Hello all fans of Shugo Chara! It's almost been 5 years since I've updated. This story's original title was Midnight's Lunar Eclipse and my previous pen name was AWolf'sLegacy. The thing is that I forgot the old password of my fanfiction account and made a new one. I rewrote this story because I know there was numerous of errors but hey I was a brat back then. Well I hope you enjoy it and I hope I got better at writing cause trust me when I went back to correct all my mistakes, I was so embarrassed. Any questions or comments feel free to ask. :D


End file.
